Blessings in Disguise
by Elly Allen
Summary: Haruhi decides whether or not certain everyday irritants are a curse, or a blessing. MorixHaru. A little TamaxKyo, HikaxKao
1. The Fall

**Authoress: Okay, so i know i should be finishing my other MorixHaruhi story...but this popped into my head today and i had to get it out. Hope you guys like it!**

**Kyouya: "Your debt will be increased should you not finish your other story soon..." -glasses glint-**

**Authoress: "I'm not in debt to you, so nyahh!" -sticks out tongue and hugs Mori-**

**Mori: "..." -pats on the head-**

**Authoress: "Mehehe. Enjoy! Oh and Disclaimer, I don't own anything but my ideas. Sadly." :[**

* * *

High heels were one of Haruhi's worst nightmares. Second only to lightning, there was nothing Haruhi hated more then trying to walk in those godforsaken contraptions. It was, of course, just her luck to be wearing the very thing she despised. The cosplay today had been "Office" themed and apparently Haruhi had to be dressed up as a secretary. When questioning whether this would give away her gender, Kyouya smoothly pointed out that Hunni was also dressed like a girl. Never mind the fact that Hunni was playing the child of Mori for "bring your child to work day". At least he didn't have to wear high heels. And he looked cute, flouncing around in fluffy dress. So there she was, in an uncanny womanly suit, the pants long and almost covering the heels, all the while emphasizing her chest to make it look like there "could" be "something" there.

"High Heels were most certainly designed by men to make woman have to concentrate so much on being balanced, they notice little of what's going on around them...and to make them miserable."

She grumbled to herself, staring out the window. The doors were soon to be opened and Haruhi had escaped Tamaki to spend a few minuets of peace to herself. It was to be short lived, however, as unfortunately, two red haired devils were in range to hear. With identical smirks they closed in on her, sliding their hands around her waist.

"What was that, Ha-ru-hi?"

Said Hikaru, pronouncing each part of her name with a seemingly delightful relish.

"Yes...what's bothering our 'toy'?"

Said Kaoru, equally disturbingly. Both boys' grins grew and together they said

"Don't you like the outfit we picked out for you? The Heels especially make it exquisite."

"That's not what I would call it…"

She said with a glare, pushing them off her.

"…I'd say they're more of an unnecessary evil."

"Haru-CHAN!"

She turned quickly, hearing her name called out.

"Hunni semp-"

The rest of her words were cut off as she felt her foot twist under her, the strain of tying to balance in the unfamiliar shoes proving too much for her.

"Ahh!"

She closed her eyes in anticipation of hitting the hard floor, wondering as she did if there was some way Kyouya could add her falling and hurting herself to increase her debt. Instead of hitting the ground however, she felt a strong arm wrap around her and a slight grunt as the person who owned the arm caught her against his chest.

She opened her eyes, surprised, yet somehow not really, to see Mori above her, peering down at her with worry, trying to determine if she was alright.

Perhaps, she mused, looking up into the seniors dark eyes, high heels weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Authoress: R&R please!**


	2. The Throne

**Authoress: So this isn't really a continuation of the same story...well it could be...but not really at the same time...or something. I had this idea to have chapters based on certain words. Like the first was "high heels". And this one is "grass".**

**Anyway, tell me if this is a good idea, or if you want me to make it more "story like."**

**I'm taking requests for words. I'll even dedicate the chapter to you if its a good one. :)**

**Huni: "Yayyy! Let the story begin!" -cheers-**

**Authoress: "So...cute..." -huggles-**

* * *

"Tamaki, I don't think that this is a good idea."

As usual, her words fell on deaf ears as Tamaki continued to wave the flyer in her face and exclaim loudly. As far as Haruhi could tell, Tamaki wanted to bring the members of the host club to a commoners picnic in a small public park. Haruhi figured that the Twins and Tamaki would just complain loudly about everything, somehow manege to break something, and finish up the day with insulting everyone within ears reach. It had happened other times in better places, after all.

"Seriously, Tamaki, listen to me!"

Tamaki finally stopped talking and looked at her with shining eyes.

"Its a great idea, right Haruhi? A family bonding!!"

Haruhi looked at him coldly, starting to feel fed up.

"No. Its not a good idea."

Tamaki pouted and his lower lip trembled.

"B-but we can experience a commoners picnic! Think of all the fun and-"

"No thanks."

Haruhi said bluntly, turning away from the sputtering boy.

"Actually I think its a good idea."

Haruhi and Tamaki turned to see a strait faced Kyouya with a clipboard in hand. The rest of the club hadn't arrived quite yet, and he had been going to stop the commotion the two were causing so he could start assigning costumes. However, hearing Tamaki, he figured it would be best to just go with his plan, at least with this one he could ignore the blonde boy and relax. And by relax he ment get some work done in relative peace for once. Haruhi's noise of disbelief was drowned out by Tamaki's cry of joy as he flung himself at Kyouya.

"I knew you would like the idea! Way to go 'Mom'!"

Kyouya glared daggers at Tamaki and said slowly and dangerously.

"Tamaki, get off...NOW."

Tamaki whimpered and scuttled to hide behind Haruhi. Kyouya straitened his glasses and tie, calming down. Tamaki peeked over Haruhi's shoulder and seeing that Kyouya's mood had changed back to coldly pleasant, he smiled leaped out again happily.

"Lets tell the rest of the club and get ready for it tomorrow!"

--

The next day the group took a limo to the park, but got out about a block away to walk at Tamaki's insistence. He claimed that they should arrive like all the commoners do. Haruhi decided not to point out the fact that some people did have cars and that it wasn't that much of a rarity, figuring she might as well try to be as inconspicuous as possible. Looking at the other members, however, she realized that they would easily be picked out from the rest of the crowd anyway. Tamaki had told everyone to dress casual, but even the jeans the boys were wearing could only be seen as designers. Haruhi sighed and slipped from the twins grasp as they arrived at the picnic. Hunni saw the food line and immediately ran over, followed by a silent Mori. The twins got out a frisbee from who knows where, (Haruhi wasn't about to ask about the twins strange fetishes) and challenged Tamaki to a game, which he eagerly accepted. Kyouya found a bench under a tree to sit on and began to type away at his laptop, ignoring the others.

Haruhi idly wondered what to do and settled for trying to find a nice shady spot on the grass. She found one away from the rest of the group (excluding Kyouya who had his back to her a few feet away) and sat, putting her hands on the ground behind her to look up at the sky. However the grass was quite dry and pricked her finger, causing her to jump and say a loud "Ow!" The twins had been running past, chased by an angry king who was accusing them of cheating when they heard her exclamation. Hikaru leaned down on her left and looked at her curiously, Kaoru mirroring him on the other side.

"Whats wrong, Haruhi?"

They chorused in union. Haruhi shrugged, declaring it was nothing and that she had just been pricked by a blade of grass.

Tamaki had caught up with the twins by then, followed by Mori, a cake eating Hunni perched happily on his shoulders.

"What happened?"

Tamaki questioned curiously.

"Nothing."

Said Haruhi quickly, cutting off the twins.

"The grass is just a bit dry. Needs some water."

Tamaki thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"Kyouya! Call the nearest floral shop and have a team ready to rip up the grass and replant it with new, soft grass!"

Kyouya whipped out his cell phone and started dialing, but Haruhi jumped up, protesting and saying that it was completely unnecessary and that it didn't matter what the grass was like. Kyouya would have ignored her, but Haruhi added that all grass was like this, and only rich people kept perfect lawns anyway. Tamaki immediately went into dream mode and went on a rant about "Commoner grass" and how "Great an experience it will be to sit on it" and "feel what they feel". Kyouya stopped listening after the first 5 seconds and closed his phone with a sigh, while Tamaki rambled on with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Its your choice, but dont blame me if you regret it."

He stated calmly, turning away and returning to his laptop. Haruhi, who had tuned out Tamaki as soon as he started talking, found a place next to Hunni and Mori to sit down, much to the twins disappointment. Mori's intimidating presence kept them away, and she sighed in relief as they choose to torment Tamaki instead. She shifted uncomfortably as the rough grass poked into her thigh, thinking that maybe Kyouya had been right, not that she would ever admit it out loud. Biting her lip, she shifted again, then jumped a bit in surprise when she felt two hands grip her waist and lift her up, setting her down on a large lap. She looked up with curious eyes to see the impassive Mori, who noticed her expression and grunted.

"So you wont have to be uncomfortable."

Haruhi blinked, then smiled at him gratefully, leaning back on his chest slightly.

"Thank you very much."

She turned her head missing seeing the slight blush on the senior▓s usually stoic face.

Hunni smiled and curled up sleepily in front of them, providing a very good defense when Tamaki saw where Haruhi was sitting. The twins had to stifle his cries, reminding him the wrath of a woken up Hunni. Haruhi just smiled, feeling warm and content. Soon she also fell asleep, Mori watching over her and his cousin with a small and unusually tender smile on his face.

--

Later that night as the main caretaker of the park walked into his office, he noticed a package with a note tacked to it on his desk. Curiously he lifted the note to read -

"Thank you for the grass."

Now even more perplexed then before, he put the note down and opened the package. His eyes widened and he fainted seeing the priceless pure gold gardening tools inside.

* * *

**Authoress: It was longer then i expected, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope you liked it!**

**R & R!!**


	3. The Elixir

**Authoress: "So i know most of you probably thought i was dead because i haven't uploaded for such a long time...but I'm not and apologize. Heres a chapter to make up for it!"**

**Hikaru: "Well maybe if you weren't so lazy..." -stare-**

**Kaoru: "...You wouldn't NEED to ask for forgiveness." -stare-**

**Authoress: "Shut up! Or I'll banish you from the story!"**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: "Fine, but your still LAZY!" -stick out tongues and run away-**

**Authoress: -sigh- "Okay well just so you know, italicized are thoughts, and underlined are the twins speaking together. The word for this chapter is 'Water bottle'. Enjoy!"**

* * *

"I can't believe that you convinced me to do this..."

Haruhi grumbled, sitting on a rock. The sun shone brightly over head and her nose was filled with the scent of pine trees. Tamaki had found a flyer (from god knows where) showing how much fun mountain climbing could be. It showed a family hiking up a trail, all smiling and having fun. If there was one thing that Tamaki stressed, it was "family bonding." So of course he insisted that they go the soonest opportunity they got. Which just so happened to be the next day. Haruhi was really beginning to hate whoever Tamaki got these flyer's from. Already they had gone skiing, surfing, and biking. All had turned out to be partly fun, partly stupid, and altogether exhausting.

And now here they were, sitting on a mountain trail in the middle of nowhere, all because Tamaki had refused a guide, then proceeded to lose the map halfway through the journey.

"Do you even know where we are?"

Haruhi questioned. Tamaki spun around and kissed her hand, showing way too much enthusiasm for someone who was quite obviously lost.

"Never fear, my princess! I will not allow us to wander these dark woods forever, but will lead the way back home where we may laugh and drink tea, reminiscing about how I, your prince saved us from the folly of-"

"YOU, mi'lord, are the folly we need saving from."

Chimed in Hikaru and Kaoru from where they were sitting, arm in arm on a rock nearby. Tamaki visibly wilted, but turned back to Haruhi with hopeful eyes, only to be met with her glare.

"I knew it. You got us lost. Again."

Tamaki let out a sob and with a flash was crouching down by a tree, trying to grow mushrooms in the moss already there, muttering something about how mean the brothers were and how much his "daughter" was being corrupted by them.

Haruhi sighed and turned away, well practiced in ignoring Tamaki. "Its so hot..." she complained, feeling fed up and wanting nothing more then to be back home, studying for the test they were going to have next week.

Kyouya sat a few feet away and pulled out a water bottle, taking a sip from it.

"It's not so bad, actually."

He commented, smirking at her.

"Well maybe for you..." she muttered, though quietly, afraid of getting on the bad side of the low pressure shadow lord. Kyouya had been woken up early and was not in the best of moods. Why he had even agreed to this ridiculous plan was beyond her. She supposed it had something to do with how obviously in love "Mom" and "Dad" were, but there had to be a limit to this love thing. Haruhi eyed Kyouya's water bottle and weighed the consequences of asking him for some, seeing as it he seemed to be the only one smart enough to bring one. Deciding it was too risky and not worth the effort, she flopped down on her back, closing her eyes. Suddenly a shadow covered her, blocking out the sun that moments before had been shining though her eyelids. She opened her eyes to see a bottle of water being displayed over her face. She blinked a few times before her eyes focused enough to see Mori standing next to her.

"You look thirsty."

He commented quietly. Haruhi's eyes were wide with surprise, but a smile broke over her face as she sat up and took the bottle, her fingers brushing his ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Mori sempai..."

She took a sip, missing the slightly surprised but pleased look on the tall mans face. Tamaki, however, saw her taking a sip and lept to his feet, running over and pointing his finger at Haruhi.

"What is this! Father does not approve of you drinking from another man's bottle! Daughter, Whyyyy!?"

Haruhi stared blankly at Tamaki.

"What? At least he was nice enough to offer me some, sempai..."

She muttered, shooting him a glare. This was enough to send Tamaki back to his tree, dark clouds seeming to gather over his head. "Daughter hates me..." he whimpered. The twins laughed and continued to torture the naive man, until Kyouya was forced to intervene, threatening the twins and sending them scuttling back, holding each other tightly. Tamaki glomped Kyouya, causing the man to lose his balance and fall with Tamaki on top of him. There was a pause, but neither looked all to bothered or displeased with the position they were in. That is until Hikaru and Kaoru started making kissing noises at them, causing Tamaki to blush and chase after them, waving a tree brach. Kyouya sat back and relaxed, an calculating smirk on his face.

Hunni ran up to Haruhi, latching onto her arm and shouting excitedly.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I'm thirsty too!"

Haruhi passed the bottle to Hunni and he took a drink, smiling happily. Tamaki and the Twins saw this and pounded the ground wailing something about "Being tricked" and "Indirect kisses."

Haruhi just smiled and patted Hunni on the head, ruffling his hair. Hunni yelled out happily and jumped up into her arms. Haruhi quickly reached out and caught him, stumbling back a little. Mori reached out to steady her, his hand on the small of her back. She laughed.

Mori smiled.

* * *

**Authoress: Okay so i know its short, but you people have to review and give me suggestions for words to base chapters off of!**

**P.S. Reviews make the heart grow stronger...or whatever. They make me want to write, so remember to keep them coming. :]**


	4. The Crown

**Authoress: "So i realize its been awhile..."**

**Hikaru: "Understatement of the year."**

**Kaoru: "Speaking of years, that's pretty accurate to how long you've been absent."**

**Hikaru: "Tamaki already had a funeral. And cried by your gravestone for a month."**

**Aurthoress: ".....Anyway. ****I have many excuses, but i figured I would save them and just make all happy by updating. Though please be patient if its not perfect, I lost all my old drafts and had to start from scratch when my laptop crashed. Sorry for the inconvenience! The word for this chapter is "hair clip". Enjoy!"**

* * *

It was another average day at the club.

Tamaki was too bright to look at, The twins were involved in what looked like a slightly painful position that rewarded them with yet another girl passing out, Hunni was busy stuffing large amounts of cake into his abyss of a stomach while Mori waited patiently with a napkin, and Kyoua was typing on his laptop with a bored yet somehow devious aura. Typical.

Oh, and lets not forget Haruhi herself. Luckily she hadn't gotten too many designations today, so she was on a short break. Unluckily, the happiness at this type of miracle was being ruined by the piece of hair that kept falling out of place and poking her in the eye. She really needed a haircut. She had planned to do it herself for the past week, but had been too busy studying. And she certainly wasn't going to let the twins near her with a pair of scissors again. But she could deal, she reminded herself. After all how bothersome could one bit of hair possibly be?

It only took her two minuets to regret even thinking that.

First, Tamaki had glomped her from behind letting her go only after spinning her around, causing her to stumble, blinded by hair, into one of the twins, who being wrapped around each other had fallen, bumping into Hunni and causing him to face plant into the cake and Mori to jump up, his chair flying back and knocking into kyouyas table, effectively spilling a few drops of tea onto his pants. The silence that had insued afterwards was terrifying. Luckily, the blame had fallen on Tamaki. Still, it was just another thing she really didn't need. Because now he was crying on her feet, making it hard to do her job. Which, she could tell, from the icy looks Kyouya was shooting her, would soon lead to an increase in her debt.

She sighed in exasperation, brushg the lock out of her eyes for the umpteenth time today.

Suddenly, she felt a hand linger on her head for a moment, then disappear. Haruhi lifted her fingers to feel a clip now perched on the head, holding her hair back. She blinked in confusing and looked up to see Mori looking down at her. Her mouth opened in an "oh" of suprise, then she gave him a bright smile. "Thank you Mori-sempai!" The corner of his mouth twitched up into a slight smile and he patted her head gently. "Ah."

Behind Haruhi, the twins flashed a thumbs up at Mori.

* * *

**Aurthoress: "It's short, but i don't want to throw a huge story at you right away. Have to ease into it." ;)**


End file.
